


Whatever, Slut Shaming is so Last Week

by madame_meretrix (laisserais)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisserais/pseuds/madame_meretrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Description</b>: Jared gets off on watching Jensen get off. Jensen's really good at soccer; Jared's a virgin. Nature takes its course.<br/><b>Original Prompt</b>: Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=3855961#t3855961">blindfold prompt</a>: 15yo Jared somehow ends up at a senior party, where he watches Jensen mess around with a girl. Jensen's high or drunk or just plain slutty...he gets a handjob or blowjob in a room full of people and doesn't think anything of it. up to author whether Jensen realizes Jared is getting off on the show, or if he remains oblivious<br/><b>Note</b>: I wrote the first half of this to fill the prompt, and then I revised and expanded it, because leaving it where I had done originally was just plain cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever, Slut Shaming is so Last Week

  


* * *

  


  
**Whatever, Slut Shaming is so Last Week**   


The party isn't as cool as Jared thought it would be. Chad had convinced him that they could sneak into a senior party and no one would notice. That had kind of been true. Some people had noticed, but no one had kicked them out. Yet.

But so far Jared can't tell much difference between senior parties and other kinds of parties. It's mostly people sitting around talking and drinking. Occasionally a girl will get up and try and dance ironically to a lame song. Chad's selling points had included kegs, orgies and hot tubs. Not that Jared would have been into an orgy or anything, because gross.

But hot tubs were nice. This one time, when they had driven across the country, he and his folks had stopped at a Ramada that had a hot tub in its gym. Jared had enjoyed it. The jets were awesome.

Jared wanders back into the living room from outside, where he'd been staring at the empty space where a hot tub should have been. He'd lost Chad way back. A keg was the one thing this party did have, and once Chad had seen it, Jared had been on his own. He's a little bit drunk, he thinks, red plastic cup sloshing in his hand unsteadily.

He sits down in the corner. The living room is dark, with only the light from the patio coming in. There are clusters of people on the couches. No one's paying him any attention.

When his eyes adjust, he notices that there's a couple across from him making out. They're really going at it. She's half-straddling the guy, and he's got his hands up underneath her shirt. Jared can see his hands move underneath the fabric. Jared doesn't even think the girl is wearing a bra.

He leans forward without thinking about it. The guy's hands are tucking into her jeans now, and Jared gets a flash of her crack. She's, like, riding his lap, bouncing up and down and  
Jared's totally hard. He glances around the room guiltily, but no one cares. Jared goes back to watching as the girl slides off his lap and starts unbuttoning the guy's jeans.

Without the girl in the way, Jared recognizes him. His name is Jensen, and he's on the varsity soccer team. Jared's a second string for junior varsity, and he's watched Jensen play a lot from the sidelines. He's always thought Jensen was hot. In the sun, muscles working and all sweaty... This isn't the first time he's popped a boner watching Jensen.

The girl, Jared doesn't know who she is, but her clothes are askew and her mascara is smeared, she's got her hand down his pants now and Jensen's head is thrown back. He's got lipstick smudged on his mouth and it almost looks like it's on purpose. Jared had never noticed what a pretty mouth the guy has.

Jensen bucks up into her hand and the girl gives a throaty chuckle as Jensen's legs fall apart and she's pulling his dick out of his boxers. Jared knows already that Jensen wears boxers; he's seen Jensen get changed in the locker room.

But Jared had never seen Jensen's dick when it was hard before. It's kind of amazing, all red and veiny and big. Way bigger than Jared's. He looks around the room and other people are watching, now, too. He cuts his eyes back to Jensen and Jensen's looking right at him. Jared catches his breath, caught out, but Jensen just smirks. Fucking _smirks_ and tilts his head back some more. The girl is biting his neck, her hand jacking him off faster and faster. Jensen's got his hands behind his head, like he's king of the world or something and he never breaks eye contact with Jared.

Jared's achingly hard and he shifts on his chair. His palms are sweaty and when he puts his cup down it misses the edge of the coffee table and spills a little bit. He rights it and tries to look cool. It doesn't matter though, because no one is paying him any attention. Jensen's getting an audience now, and it looks like he likes it. He starts to make noise, rocking his hips up into the girl's hand. Her bracelets are tinkling as she works him faster, harder. Jensen's staring at Jared and Jared starts breathing faster, his heart matching the rhythm set by Jensen as he fucks the girl's hand.

There's sweat beading along Jensen's hairline and Jared watches a drop make its way down his neck, and the way the muscles cord there, tightening up as Jensen gets closer and now the entire room is gone and it's just Jared and Jensen and Jared pushes the heel of his palm into his crotch. He sucks in a breath and Jensen's watching him as he comes in his pants. He makes a startled moan and then Jensen comes, head tilted back, all over the girl's hand and her bracelets and the couch.

The girl laughs, like it's a neat trick. There's a smattering of applause and Jensen's bleary eyes are still watching Jared.

Jared gets up and stumbles to the bathroom. He's got to get out of here, even if he can't find Chad. He can't believe what just happened. Monday is soccer practice; he hopes to God that Jensen's too drunk to remember this.

*

Jensen does remember it; it’s written all over his leering face as Jared hurries to change in the locker room.

He slams his locker shut and runs straight into Jensen's chest. "Oh, sorry," he says. Jensen doesn't move, just keeps grinning.

Jared blushes deep red as they make eye contact. "Hey," says Jensen. "You're Padalecki, right?"

"Um."

"Saw you out there," Jensen says, and lets the pause grow. "On the field. Nice footwork."

"Thanks," Jared says, and tries to swallow.

"So listen, couple of us are going out for burgers. You should come."

Shifting his bag higher on his shoulder, Jared blinks, and then says, "Seriously?" Because Jensen is older and cooler and well, apparently sexually experienced. Jared's a dork who came in his pants.

"Yeah seriously. I'm driving."

"Okay," Jared says. He doesn't have to be anywhere.

"Cool," says Jensen, and leads the way to the parking lot.

Along with Jensen and himself, the car is filled to capacity with two other soccer players and a cheerleader; Jared's pretty sure her name is Danni, and he's equally sure she wasn't the one giving out handjobs over the weekend.

Either she hadn't heard about Jensen's little pErformance or she doesn't care, because she sits in the middle of the front seat on the ride to the burger place with her hand in Jensen's pants.

Jared, being the youngest, is riding bitch in the backseat and therefore gets a bird's eye view of the action. Jensen takes the corners way too fast and Jared's knocking into soccer players. He wishes he'd fastened his seat belt before they'd all crammed in.

Danni makes a joke about driving stick and Jared looks around at the other people in the car, none of whom he knows, to see if they're noticing what's going on up front.

Everyone else is talking and laughing about the game that afternoon; Jared wonders if he's the only teenager in the county who hasn't done it in public. Or, for that matter, at all. He's still a virgin in every sense of the word.

When they pull into the burger joint—hand to god, on two wheels—everyone piles out except Danni and Jensen.

One of the other players, the blond one, says, "You guys coming?"

Danni peeks her head out of the driver's side window and says, "Any minute."

Jensen's white knuckling the steering wheel with his eyes closed. Jared seriously hopes he didn't drive like that.

Jesus, Jensen gets more tail than Cinemax and evidently Jared's dick thinks it's an interesting sociological experiment because he goes straight into the bathroom and jerks himself off in two strokes, come splashing into the toilet. He tries calming breaths, and then shaking his head. He's sweating when he comes out of the stall and sticks his head under the sink.

"Pull your shit together, Padalecki," he says to his reflection and then rips off a length of paper towel.

When he gets back out to the restaurant, everyone is seated in a booth, including Jensen. Jared has a moment where he thinks maybe it'd be better to just cut his losses and take off; he doesn't think he can handle being that close to Jensen for longer than five minutes without popping one off. Especially if, lord forbid, somebody _else_ decides to give him a handjob.

But before he can make up his mind Jensen sees him and waves him over. Jared obeys on rubbery legs.

"Hey man," Jensen says. "We're ordering. What do you want?"

Jared slides in beside him and Jensen drapes his arm across Jared's shoulders as if they're old friends. "Um. Milkshake? And fries." He's got enough for that, he's pretty sure.

"What kind?"

"Strawberry." Jensen hands his menu to the waitress and orders Jared's food. It's weird, like something his dad would do, but he also hasn't removed his arm. Jared's shoulder starts to sweat.

They eat and everyone introduces themselves; no one seems fazed to have a sophomore among them. They all defer to Jensen; maybe that's why. Danni's on his other side and she makes polite small talk, asking Jared what he's studying, what he likes to do on the weekends.

He remembers his manners and asks his own questions and after they're done, Danni says she's going to walk home; the other two follow her. Jared wonders if they're all going to sleep together. He doesn't ask, though.

But so then it's just Jensen and him and Jared's stomach lurches. Jensen smiles lopsidedly at him and steals his milkshake. "'S Good," he says.

Jared laughs, because he's got a milk mustache. He points at Jensen's face.

"Huh?"

"You've got a-- here," says Jared, and does the thing grandmothers do to toddlers, wiping his thumb across Jensen's upper lip. Jensen's mouth opens and Jared's thumb almost slips inside. For some reason, it's really sexy.

Jared pulls his hand away with a start. "Got it," he says.

Jensen licks his lip along the path Jared's thumb had just left and smiles again, only this smile looks a lot less innocent. "Thanks."

"So uh," Jared coughs. "You're really good at soccer."

"Yep," Jensen agrees. "I'm really good at a lot of stuff."

"Oh yeah?" And if it comes out a little higher pitched than Jared would have liked, well. He's still growing.

"Mm." Jensen takes another sip of Jared's milkshake. This time his mouth is clean afterwards. "You want a ride home?"

He'd been chewing on that possibility since everyone else left. He lives really far away from here, but he hadn't been sure if Jensen would offer.

"Yeah," Jared says, relieved. "That'd be cool, thanks."

"Ready?"

"Sure."

They get in the car and Jensen asks for directions. Jared guides him, first left, second right, et cetera, until they're pulling into Jared's street.

"So, um, thanks. Today was cool," he says.

Pulling to the curb, Jensen looks over at him. "Mm." He puts the car into park; they're at least three doors short of Jared's house, but Jared doesn't want to mention it. "No problem." And then he leans over, catching the back of Jared's neck, and kisses him.

Jared's startled, and he gets an extreme close-up of Jensen's left eye as his brain attempts to catch up to what's happening to his face. Jensen doesn't seem to notice his lack of participation because he slips his tongue into Jared's open mouth.

And then Jared gets on board with it and starts to kiss back.

It's his first one, and he worries a little about how he's doing, but not for long because Jensen's murmuring encouragement, using his hand to turn Jared's head where he wants it. His tongue is soft and insistent, sliding along Jared's own. It lights a fire deep down, and Jared could put any supercar to shamE, going from zero to sixty in point-oh-three.

He brings his hand into play, first touching Jensen's elbow, and then he moves it up to his shoulder. Jensen doesn't seem to mind. In fact, Jensen reciprocates, sliding his free hand up from Jared's knee and as it gets higher, Jared moans into his mouth. He wishes he'd unbuckled his belt now, it's gonna strangle him.

"You like that?" Jensen says, and Jared's breathing heavily. He shakes his head yes, not up to making words yet. "D'you ever do that before?"

Jared shakes his head no; he shifts in his seat, uncomfortable.

"You gotta go home right now?"

"Nuh uh," Jared says, equal parts excited and scared.

Glancing out the windshield, Jensen says, "Cool." They take off from the curb and the butterflies in Jared's stomach come along, too.

*

They pull in to a park; it's nearing sunset but the gate isn't locked yet. Jensen looks over at him, grinning, and this time Jared remembers to undo his seat belt. "Uh," he says, having no idea how to pick up where they left off.

Maybe Jensen gets that, because he takes Jared's hand and puts it in his lap. Jared can feel that he's still hard. It's kind of crazy. _Jared_ made Jensen get hard. He clears his throat and experimentally moves his hand, rubbing over Jensen's jeans and Jensen makes an approving noise.

Emboldened, he does it again, and then looks up at Jensen's face.

"Fuck, yeah," Jensen says and then his hands are there, too, unbuckling his belt and undoing his fly. "Touch it, Jared."

Outside, birds are chirping and swings are dancing in the breeze. There aren't any kids out this late, thank goodness. Jared looks around quick and then takes Jensen's dick in his hand. It's warm, hot, actually, and just as big as it had seemed at the party. He makes a fist around it, tightening it as he moves down and then up.

Jensen hisses, head thunking back. "Feels good."

"Yeah?" It comes out a whisper, so Jared clears his throat and says it again, "Yeah?" There, that sounds more adult. "Can I-- Can I kiss you?"

Jensen rolls his head to the side, hips bucking up, and leans in. Jared meets him halfway, and they're kissing, kind of sloppy. Jared tries to remember to coordinate his hand, finding it hard to concentrate on doing two things at once.

"Harder," says Jensen, bringing a hand up to tilt Jared's chin. "Saw you watching me at the party." Jared blushes furiously, but Jensen's hand is bracing him and he can't get away. "Watched you watching me." He hisses again as Jared speeds up. "Fucking hot. Never saw anyone come in their pants like that before."

Jared wants to wrestle away, wants to run, but he's surrounded by Jensen, got Jensen's _dick_ in his hand and it's overwhelming, so while he's dying of embarrassment, he's also way too turned on to stop. He says, "You like to do it in public, huh?"

And Jensen laughs, a small chuckle, and says, "I guess so. But-- Fuck," Jared had added his favorite squeeze and twist into the mix. Apparently Jensen likes it too. "It's not the same without you watching now. Don't know why. Kind of fucked up, actually."

"Sorry," Jared says, surging up to kiss Jensen again because _Jensen thinks about him_. It's amazing. He's pretty sure he's got the hang of it now and he concentrates on going faster, tightening up and Jensen's moaning into his mouth, hands tangled in Jared's hair like he doesn't want to let Jared get away. He's writhing in his seat and the windows are fogging up.

"Fuck, Jared, I'm gonna come, shit." And then he does, mouth open against Jared's, sticky and hot all over Jared's hand.

They're quiet for a minute and Jared, looking around for something to clean up with, ends up wiping the come off on his pants. He, of course, is still ragingly hard but Jensen's got his head back and his eyes closed.

"Um," he says.

Jensen tilts him a grin. "Hey," he says.

"Hey."

"C'mere." Jensen cards his hand through Jared's hair and Jared gets as close as he can, what with the buckets seats. "You really never did anything before today?"

"No," says Jared, and Jensen's hands are wandering now, fumbling a little but nevertheless getting underneath Jared's clothes.

When Jensen's hand slides iNto his underwear he gasps, coming at the first touch. "Oh Jesus Christ," Jared says, burying his head in mortification.

Jensen huffs a laugh, but it doesn't sound like mocking. "Whoah," he says. "Guess I got you all riled up, huh?"

If only that were the problem. Jared can't meet Jensen's eyes as they fix their clothes and start the car. They drive back around to Jared's house and the motor idles as Jensen looks over at him, all sleepy-eyed and sexy as hell. It's totally not fair. How else is Jared supposed to react when Jensen looks like _that?_

"So, um, thanks," he says. Déjà vu. He'd literally had Jensen's dick in his hand and he had to go and fuck it all up. Jensen's never going to speak to him again.

He's got his backpack in one hand, door handle in the other when Jensen Ducks his head and says, "Hey, you need a ride tomorrow? I'm coming by this way anyway."

Jared blinks. When he looks up, Jensen's grinning at him again. "Serious?"

"Yeah. What?" And for the first time, Jensen looks a little nervous. It eases the tension knotting up behind Jared's eyes.

"No, nothing. That's—That'd be awesome. Thanks."

"Awesome," says Jensen. "See ya."

"Yeah," Jared says, and then closes the car door.

Holy shit, he did not just have sex with Jensen Ackles in a car at a park.

He did, though, and Jensen wants to see him again tomorrow. Even with the hair trigger thing, he still wants to hang out. Jared's totally dazed. He lets himself into the house and runs straight up to the bathroom, stripping off his ruined pants.

Maybe they'll go to another kegger. He doesn't want to get too carried away, but Jared's imagination has a mind of its own. He needs to consider the facts: Jensen gets a lot of handjobs; most of said handjobs have been from girls.

But. He said he likes it when Jared watches. Maybe that means something.

Maybe it means that Jensen will want _Jared_ to give him handjobs at parties and while he's driving. Actually, Jared probably won't do it while they're driving, that's way too dangerous. But the whole in front of other people at parties thing? He might be down for that.

Jared catches sight of himself in the bathroom mirror and he's grinning like a fool.

Yeah, he could definitely give it a shot.

He decides that if they're gonna do that, though, he's gonna need to build some stamina. He locks his bedroom door and starts practicing.

The End  


* * *


End file.
